In spite of a pig
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Post-Time Travelers Pig AU! What if Wendy found out about what really happened at the fair? What if Mabel wasn't so innocent? How would dipper react? This is an example of my "In spite of a pig" challenge! Inspired by Rocksunner! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**In Spite of a pig**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Wendy was just reporting in for her morning shift when she noticed dipper and Mabel up to something. "Hey, what are you guys up to?" Dipper and Mabel were currently fiddling with some sort of weird plant.

Without looking at her, Dipper replied: I'm setting up for my next "guide to the Unexplained" video's...but I forgot how to work this plant so it doesn't spontaneously combust when being filmed...or when it's not being held close to something warm. Explained dipper.

Wendy winched. "Yikes, that sucks." Dipper nodded. "Yeah...Hey listen I may not remember how to stabilize it...but I do remember It's clearly explained on page 175 of my journal. Could you please bring it down here and read it to me? I'd do it, but me and Mabel literally have our hands full here."

Wendy nodded. "Sure, anything for you guys." She said as she went upstairs. Dipper frowned. _Why do I feel like I've forgotten something important? _Then the plant started to quiver violently again so he put it out of his mind to focus on that...

…...

After a couple minutes the plant calmed down. Suddenly, he heard Wendy come down the stairs. He turned around to greet her- Then was shocked to see her looking enraged! _Why is she- _Then dipper remembered! Page 174 was were he talked about the events at the fair!

Dipper paled. "Wendy, I'm sorr- Wendy held out her hand to stop him mid-ramble. "Relax, dipper. I'm not mad at you. You were just being a good older sibling. That I can understand and even respect. She glared at Mabel. You on the other hand-" "What did I do!?" Shouted a confused Mabel.

"Uh, aside from the obvious "I got a black eye because of a pig"? I'm pretty sure you abused dippers trust!" Now it was Dipper's turn to look confused. "Wha- Wendy, what are you talking about?! Wendy took a deep breath.

Dipper, think about it: How could Mabel have stayed and banged her head in one spot for a month? Without ever sleeping, eating, or drinking? No person can stay alive that long like that!" Dipper instinctively jumped up to defend Mabel...but then what she said was actually processed by his mind.

"S-she couldn't." Realized a horrified Dipper. A now deathly pale Dipper turned to Mabel. "Mabel...what's going on here?" Mabel chuckled nervously. "Uh...funny story about that"...

…...

And so Mabel explained how after dipper went ahead a day with the time-tape measure; she got the idea to go there only when dipper would be there. Make herself look worse then she actually was. listen for when dipper would go next. And then repeat.

Mabel flinched under dipper's horrified look of betrayal and Wendy's glare of disgust. "But hey, come on guys! It all worked out! Said Mabel desperately. Waddles didn't get eaten and pacifica got injured by a chicken! That's good!...right?"

A now very depressed Dipper stood up..."I need to be alone" said dipper flatly. He then walked away. Mabel turned to Wendy. "Come on Wendy it-" "Don't." Said Wendy darkly. And after giving one more hateful glance, she walked away.

Mabel sighed miserably...and then realized she was now the only one left to keep the plant from blowing up. _Oh, crude..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**This is an example of my "In spite of a pig": challenge! For more info on this and other challenges, go to my profile!**

**Inspired by Rocksunner**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Spite of a pig ch. 2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Mabel was Excited! It was Summerween! Not only would she dress up and get candy...but this was just what she needed to patch things up with dipper!

Things had been very icey between them lately(even worse with Wendy)...But their was no way he could stay mad at her during their favorite holiday!

Once he put on the costume she made things would be back to normal! He would love her again! All would be forgiven!

She looked all over the house, but couldn't find dipper. Finally, she asked grunkle Stan where he was.

"Oh, he left an hour ago. Apparently he's going to a party all night or something." Said Stan absentmindedly. Oblivious to the devastated look on mabel's face.

_Dipper...doesn't want to go trick or treating with me? _Thought a devastated Mabel uncomprehendingly as she went to sweaterland...

…...

Wendy sighed as she cleaned a glass. She drew the short straw which makes her in charge of the bar at the party. Which sucked when she saw everyone else have fun.

When she saw dipper, she perked up. "Hey dipper! Glad you could-" She stopped mid-sentence. Dipper looked miserable!

Dipper sighed as he sat on a bar stool. "Wendy, what would you recommend to a guy who's still mad at his sister, and just ditched both her and summerween?"

Wendy stood silent for a second. Then reached down grabbed as many margaritas as possible. "I'd say screw the age-limit, screw this party...you and I have a night on the town!" Dipper smiled, as he had a drink while he and Wendy ran out the door...

…...5 hours later...

Dipper and Wendy watched the old mill burn to the ground. "Totally worth it." Said Ballerina Wendy as she nursed a broken leg. "Totally." Agreed clown Dipper as he pulled darts out of his but.

"How'd I get here?" Asked a confused rock-star Soos as he ate the remains of the impaled Summerween Trickster nearby...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know going a bit out of order...just bare with me!**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Spite of a pig ch. 3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper sighed at the enraged Robbie. "So I guess you and I have to fight now, huh? Go ahead, man. Do your worse. I just want to get this over with." He says in resignation. Robbie cackles. "Oh, man! I am so gonna enjoy this!" He exclaims as he raises his fist-

**SMACK!**

Robbie went down like a sack of potatoes. Dippers eyes widened. "Wendy!?" Indeed it was Wendy...looking very worse for the wear. She looked like she'd been dragged through a thorn bush. And the cast around her leg was even worse. It had a trash can, a hose, a clump of grass, a bike chain(complete with actual bike still attached), the chain of a rabid pit bull(also still attached).

Wendy quickly apologizes for the whole thing. Apparently, her leg suddenly got worse and she had to bail on her family hike. She thought it would be nice to swing by the shack to see him. So she went their just in time to see Robbie's serenade(had he really not been listening to her!?).And then watch their confrontation, she hadn't been able to hear a lot of their conversation, being so far away and everything. But she did hear Robbie threatening him. She tried to intervene, but her cast fell into a gopher hole(man that hurt!)

Anyway, she spent the whole day following after him, she saw stuff like him summoning Rumble, trying to convince Robbie to back out of the fight peacefully, Rumble going on a rampage, Dipper allowing himself to be beat up by Rumble to save Robbie.

She had wanted to help but she kept falling into gopher holes or getting tripped up by dangerous litter(like a metal pipe or sword). She only just now managed to catch up with him. She glares at Robbie. "Stupid jerk, what did I ever see in him!?"

Seeing how sad she is, Dipper tried to lighten the mood. "Hey what's with all the gopher holes and dangerous weapons lying around...are the gophers planning a revolution against mankind or something?" Wendy laughed at the image now in her head. "Yeah, that be just our luck wouldn't it?" They laughed as they wobbled home together...

…...

Meanwhile, in a nearby gopher hole. A periscope was watching the whole thing. The gopher watching turned to his walkie-talkie. "They're on to us! Abort! Abort!"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Spite of a pig ch. 4**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

It had been a rough couple of weeks for Mabel. Everything just sort of went downhill after Wendy revealed her successful plan(or at least she assumed it was successful since Dipper let her win waddles before she could implement it...Man time travel is confusing) to guilt Dipper.

And things only got worse for her...after the Summerween fiasco...she celebrated her revelation of realizing herself taller than Dipper by playfully teasing Dipper about it...which lead to Wendy screaming bloody murder at her, accusing her to be an ungrateful, spoiled, selfish little bitch. Making fun of dipper despite all he'd done for her, all the crap he's gone through this summer, and despite knowing full well about his self-esteem issues!...which went on for several hours...not a fun time.

_I wasn't trying to be mean...I was just being playful. _Rationalized Mabel to herself sincerely. _Besides, after all the victories Dipper enjoyed...Was it so wrong that I wanted to enjoy one myself?..._No answer seemed forthcoming to that question it seemed.

And things didn't get much better for her after that...When Grunkle Stan made that bet with her...She honestly thought that this was just the zany misadventure they needed to patch things up...But Wendy and Dipper just left! They never came back to the Shack during the whole bet! They refused to answer her calls!...Although, she guessed it might actually have been for the best...the whole thing had been one catastrophe after another...in the end neither her nor Stan made any money. So they tied...kind pointless really...

But now things were finally looking up! She just got her first kiss from a merman! And Dipper gave up his dream job to help him, so that must mean he's forgiven her! Everything was coming up Mabel!

"Oh, wait, wait! One last thing!" Shouts Mabel, she quickly runs up to react her favorite free-willy moment.

"Yes!" Shouts Mabel as Mermando jumps over her-

**SMACK!**

Only for Wendy to punch him in the face mid-air. "I hated that movie so much!" "Wendy!?" Exclaimed both twins in surprise. Wendy explains that before she locked up the night before last, she saw what looked like Mabel sneaking out of the pool...but she hadn't been too sure at the time. The next day when he heard Poolcheck threaten to fire Dipper, she decided to sneak back in latter to make sure everything was all right-

-And what do I find!?" Snaps Wendy angrily at Mabel. "Once again your taking advantage of Dipper and screwing him over for your own selfish gain!"

"That's not true! Besides, I'm petty sure helping a lost person find their way home is way more important then some part time job!"

Wendy nodded. "True, I'll concede that." She then turns to memando who was rubbing his sore face. "By the way sorry about that. I was pissed and I just got carried away." Memando gave a dismissive hand wave. "It's cool, we all have bad days."

Wendy thanks him and then turns back to Mabel. "Alright...since your so 'selfless'...I guess you wouldn't mind turning yourself in to get Dipper off the hook?" Mabel suddenly looked very conflicted...She wanted to be a good sister...But that Poolcheck was so scary!

"Well?" Demanded Wendy sharply. Before Mabel could speak up- "It's fine Wendy, I'll take the fall." Spoke up Dipper much to both girls surprise. Dipper was surprised himself...but the fact remained that he couldn't remain mad at mabel, he still loved her(he only left her in a lurch during that bet because Wendy insisted...also he got to sleep over at her house!...but he still felt bad), she was his sister! Besides what she did for mermando was clearly out of love(something he could easily sympathize with).

Wendy just looked at him in disbelief. "Dipper don't do this! Your just enabling her bad behavior! I get that you want to help your family...but family goes both ways!"

"I think Dipper's made himself very clear!" Snapped Mabel, happy that Dipper got her out of that. Wendy glared. "Well, I haven't!" And before they knew what was happening Wendy had grabbed Mabel and was running off with her to the pool. Dipper just stared dumbly in shock. "What just happened here!?" Exclaimed a bewildered Dipper.

…...

"It's the nights that are the hardest." Explained the pool jail kid to his new cellmate. Mabel wasn't listening, she was glaring at Wendy. Who was glaring right back. And Dipper...Dipper looked at the two important woman in his life helplessly...having no idea what to do...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Spite of a pig ch. 5**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

It had been a week...one week since Wendy had Mabel locked up in solitary confinement...Dipper was so confused about what to do...he tried to have fun with Wendy...but the whole thing just felt...'tainted' now...and bringing up...'that' just made her mad...So Dipper kept his mouth shut...

…...

Dipper and Wendy were in the Mystery Shack. Dipper was once more trying to have fun with Wendy and not think about his twin-

Stan burst into the room. "Okay good news! I broke Mabel out!...Bad news; I also broke the pool...so you probably shouldn't bother going there anymore."

It was at that point that Mabel ran past him and pointed an accusatory finger at Wendy. "You jerk! Thanks to you I was stuck in a tiny pool filter with a guy for seven days! And since I was the only one who knew where the money me, Grenda and Candy saved for Several Timez tickets was; they couldn't buy any! And now their sold out!"

Wendy glares right back. "Well serves you right for throwing your brother under the bus!"

Dipper quickly steps in-between the two. "Okay, look! Mabel you gave Wendy a black eye. Wendy you got Mabel locked up! Your both even now! Can't we just call it a day...Please?" He implored.

Wendy shook her head. "There you go again Dipper! Looking the other way while Mabel exploits your love for her!"

"There's nothing wrong with how we love each other!" Snapped Mabel. "We have a system! And it works just fine, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, works fine for **you**! What about Dipper!?" Demanded Wendy.

Dipper once more tried to mediate. "Guy's, really. I'm fine-

**BUT OUT DIPPER! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!**

Screamed both girls at once.

Dipper looked startled and confused. "But your talking about me- Began Dipper before being whisked away by Stan who runs away. "Gruncle Stan what are you- "Trust me kid! When a catfight(that's related to you) happens, you stay out of it and run for the hill's!"

Right on Que Mabel and Wendy began to punch and claw at each other! While Wendy was bigger and stronger, Mabel was more vicious and cunning! Thus making it roughly even.

…...several bloody hours later...

Taking advantage of a lull in the fight. Stan turns to the girls. "Wendy! You get the rest of the week off! All payed! But you have to leave now! Mabel! You can have all the sprinkles you can eat tomorrow if you go to bed now!"

After giving each other a 'this isn't over' look, they comply.

Outside, Wendy bumps into Robbie. Robbie is about to greet her with a CD, but Wendy doesn't even stop walking. She just snatches it up and slams it across his face, shattering it...and a good deal of his teeth. Never once breaking her stride...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. HIATUS IS OVER!

**HELLO FAITHFUL READERS!**

As you know...New Years is here...which mean my year long hiatus from fanfiction will be over!

But here's the thing...this year I'm doing something different:

Although I'll be writing fanfiction again; it'll be more sporadic(I'm still giving priority to my REAL story). The stories I focus on will be sorta random...however. I'll be making challenge; to the people who participate in my 'Shake up the Falls' Story challenge.

Ex: If you were to to publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the falls' challenge before anyone else...I would let you pick the first three stories I would be continuing(if you wanted me to continue my 'Gamer of the Year' Story plus two others, I'd do that before anything else)

The details of my 'Shake up the Falls' story idea can be found on my profile.

P.S. Just to clarify; this is a CONTINUOUS arrangement, I'll be continuing stories in the order that a person finishes my challenge, this challenge won't stop after the first person dose it...it'll continue on after that...I'll also be publishing/updating an going on my own time table in the meantime

P.S.S. Reminder; all my stories are still up for adoption!(I'm not abandoning any...I'm simply giving you more options, if you think I'm going too slow). Multiple adoptions for a single story are still allowed!

Hope you had a merry Christmas...and that you have a Happy New Year!


End file.
